


Joy of Gods神悦（片段）

by undefined404



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined404/pseuds/undefined404





	Joy of Gods神悦（片段）

——多么可悲啊，这副因贪婪而徒增痛苦的样子。  
吉尔伽美什饶有兴致地俯视着被他压在身下的猎物，只是将手平放在对方的胸口，便能感受到掌心传来的细微的颤抖——有趣，实在是太有趣了。他当然想象过这位禁欲自持的弓箭手会对他的撩拨做出怎样的反应，只是在他的设想中，他的猎物应该再沉稳一些的，而不是现在这样像一只受惊的猫咪，翻着柔软的肚皮朝向自己却叫不出声来。  
不过，正是因为猎物的心思单纯，诱骗起来才格外地令人愉悦。他并没有刻意地做什么，只是假装不经意地在阿周那面前展现了他神性的一面，就轻而易举地撕碎了对方的心防。即便是他曾听迦尔纳在酒醉时吐露过阿周那对于神怀有强烈的恋慕之情，他还是觉得对方实在是单纯到可笑的程度了。可笑又可怜。  
将神在凡间的游戏当做了真心，于是心甘情愿地为之献上一切——这种来自神明的戏弄，他在前半生就已经参透了。  
“你的恐惧之物，就是你最想要得到的东西……你究竟对于什么充满了恐惧呢？”  
“……”  
他看到阿周那的嘴唇动了动似乎想说些什么，却因为过度的紧张，连声音都发不出来。  
如同猛兽准备撕碎他的猎物一般，吉尔伽美什的手指开始游走在阿周那的衣襟上，然后装作不经意地解开了顶端的那枚扣子，果然又换来身下人紧张的一抖。  
他早就看这套连脖子都要挡得严严实实的衣服不爽了。很快，白色外袍就被吉尔伽美什扯开来扔在了一边，深色的紧身里衣露了出来，强健的肌肉被勾勒出曼妙的形状，让人忍不住绮想隐藏在衣物下的身体究竟富有怎样诱人的张力。  
向半空中伸手，金色的波纹在他的手边成型，一把锋利的匕首被他从宝物库中取了出来，然后，他不留情面地割开了阿周那上身最后一件蔽体的衣物。  
“请你住手，英雄王！……请你离开我的房间，你现在的行为太出格了！”  
“是吗，你真的是这么想的……吗？”  
将面庞埋在对方健硕的胸肌，顺着肌肉的弧线舔舐着，那里的质感比他想象的还要棒，平常却被繁复的衣袍遮掩住了实在是可惜——他忍不住咬了一口唇边弹性十足的肌肉，终于逼得阿周那叫唤出声，只是对方此时佯装推拒的样子毫无说服力——  
“想让本王离开的话，你早就可以动手了不是吗？”  
湿润的舌尖自上而下在对方的左胸划着圈，心脏仿佛在唇齿之间跳动的感觉让他欢喜，而后，突然袭击般地舔上了那一处敏感的凸起。他用牙齿轻轻地逗弄着那里，即便并没有用力，他还是捕捉到了对方开始明显变得急促的喘息声。  
“不要……”  
当他突然抬起头看向阿周那的时候，对方紧张地将头死命扭向一边试图避开自己的视线，连手指都不自觉地弯曲起来，僵硬地揪紧了洁白的床单——为什么要表现得这么纯情呢。吉尔伽美什忍不住在心里为自己的决定叹气起来。虽然单纯的确有单纯的韵味，但是猎物太过不懂得如何附庸风雅，还是多少会令人有些沮丧的。  
“喂，好好看着本王。”吉尔伽美什伸手钳住了对方的下巴，强迫他转过头来与自己四目相交，却意外地发现弓箭手的眼中竟然已经含满了泪水，“为何要将希冀之物拒之门外呢？你的恐惧正伴随着你的喜乐而生……如果不知道自己究竟想要什么，那么追求‘愉悦’不就好了吗？”  
“请不要妄图用这种方式蛊惑我！愉悦什么的，那是绝对不能沾染的堕落、是非法……！”  
无视了阿周那那一点言不由衷的挣扎，吉尔伽美什放开了他的前胸，开始沿着对方腰腹肌肉中轴的肌肉线条向下舔去，一边用舌头不疾不徐地舔舐着，一边辅以嘴唇似亲吻的绵密抚慰，直到肚脐的位置。他恶劣地将软舌伸入那处敏感的凹陷挑逗着，光是这样调情般的触碰就让阿周那低吟起来，带着压抑的不快与细微的催促意味。  
而且他很清晰地感觉到，对方胯下的器官已经硬了，隔着衣物几乎顶到了他的下巴。  
“‘堕落’？‘非法’？愉悦与罪恶，这两者本身并没有直接的关系——还是说，罪恶会让你感受到‘愉悦’呢？”  
“——不是的！”  
一边说着，他一边动手解起了对方裤子上的皮带。那三条固定在腰胯之间的束带仿佛就是为了压抑欲望而生，平日里被长长的外袍遮掩住了，如此暴露出来竟反而显得异常情色。在解开了束缚后，他愉快地端详着阿周那裤子下被顶起的一大包，光是凭目测就能确定那尺寸一定能令他心满意足。  
“你能娶到那些国家的公主们，是因为这个吗？”仅仅将裤子的拉链解开，露出的深色内裤已经被兴奋的前液洇开了一小片。吉尔伽美什再度扯出一个属于掠食者的笑容，低头隔着柔软的布料舔了一下那里，“你这不是……状态很好吗？还没碰到就已经这么敏感了，你有多久没有发泄了？自己一个人的时候，难道就没有偷偷解决过吗？”  
“不要……我请求你，英雄王，请不要这么做……”  
出乎他意料的是，阿周那此时并没有再次因为畏惧而挪开视线或者闭上眼睛，反而是试图用手臂挡住自己的脸，一边还喃喃自语着什么。  
“请不要、不要看我的脸……”  
吉尔伽美什觉得自己的耐心快用尽了，过于不解风情的猎物实在是令人头痛——不过这样的困扰也到此为止了，“本王说了，让你好好看着本王。谁允许你拒绝这份赐予你的荣光了？”他打了个响指，空气中再度浮现出金色的波纹，“『天之锁』！”  
从床的四角方向伸出的锁链专为应对神性而生，轻易地就将阿周那的四肢缠住，呈大字型固定在了床上。现在，他的猎物是彻底动弹不得了，像砧板上的羔羊一般任由他玩弄。  
面对终于安静下来的猎物，吉尔伽美什再度伸出手，手指抚摸过阿周那的嘴唇，那力道与其说是轻抚不如说是摩擦。然后，手指撬开了紧闭的唇瓣与牙关，意外并没有受到什么抵抗便触到了对方温暖口腔中的软舌。他强迫着阿周那将他的手指舔湿，两根手指恣意地与舌头嬉戏着，而将手指突然抽出的时候，溢出的涎液拉成丝线滴落在阿周那的嘴角。  
“就是这样，不许移开视线，把本王的身姿好好地印在你的记忆中……”  
吉尔伽美什也褪去了自己的衣物，正对着对方坐下张开双腿，大方地在阿周那的目光中展露自己的私密部分，然后将被对方舔得湿漉漉的手指插入了自己同样湿润的肠穴。  
他伴随着自渎的动作发出不加节制的叫喊，在享受肉体快感的同时暗暗观察着阿周那的反应——大概是因为他刚才的命令，性格顺从的弓箭手的确始终紧紧盯着他，着迷般地看着他手上淫靡的动作，眼神却有些迷离，微张着口发出压抑的喘息，不知是因为情欲的焦灼，还是因为此刻的情形陷入了某种迷幻的想象之中。  
煽动阿周那的情欲，对于吉尔伽美什来说算得上是相当新奇的体验，新奇且有趣的。性格严谨自持的弓箭手不似他其他那些享乐对象，相比于一触即燃的火柴，阿周那更像是内敛的炭火，文火慢热却恒久不息。  
“你想从本王身上得到什么？”房间中情欲的气息氤氲开酒醉一般的芳香，时机已然成熟，吉尔伽美什停止了动作伏在阿周那身上，一边扯下了对方的内裤用手指紧握住硬到不可思议的性器，一边将自己已经完全扩张好的洞口抵在那根上，湿滑的穴口正收缩着引诱对方不加思考的完全侵入，“无论是怎样的愿望，本王都会满足你……来吧，告诉我，你想要的是什么？”  
他的嘴唇贴在了对方因持续的迷茫而半开着的唇上，舌头轻易地勾动着对方的在口中起舞，然后与舌尖传来的柔软触感完全不同的，他丝毫不在意阿周那感受地坐了下去。体内被瞬间填满的感觉痛与快乐并存，而呼之欲出的叫声被吞没在了唇与舌的交缠之中。

这是神为他设置的试炼吧。  
——神并不存在于这个迦勒底。吉尔伽美什也不是神。  
那样金色的光芒。想要攫取于手中的光芒。一旦触碰就会使自己遭受毁灭的光芒。  
——轻快地想要吞噬一切的心情。  
不要去碰。那是「非法」。  
——那是他穷尽一生渴求而无法得到的东西。  
然而一旦出现了那种念头，就已经是「非法」了。  
——艳丽的魔鬼在他的耳边低语着引诱他堕落。  
他究竟在想什么呢。  
他的四肢被缚，而那位英雄王正骑在他的身上，用嘴唇堵住他的口不允许他表达任何抗拒。两个前一刻还互不相干的人，突然就发展出了如此亲密的肉体关系，但是吉尔伽美什的体内是如此舒适，紧紧包裹抚慰着他胀得快要爆掉了的器官，快感由下半身流窜至了四肢百骸……  
阿周那因为快感而不自觉地流泪，在泪水中，他眼中的景象只有一片温暖的金色，而他此时仿佛置身仙境，只要将意识完全交由对方主导，他所失去的、错失的、被他狠心抛弃的一切，就在那一瞬间全部回到了他的掌心……  
“为什么要哭呢？”  
他是看不清，还是他的内心在拒绝看清呢。光芒充斥着脑海，他能感觉到对方终于放开了他的嘴唇，然后更为细密的吻落在他的脸颊为他小心翼翼地舐去泪水。那一点都不像是英雄王的所作所为，倒更像是无间密友不含任何情爱意味的安抚，即使他们的身体此时正紧紧相连。  
“本王已经知晓了全部问题的答案，现在仍然执迷不悟的，只有你自己了。”  
轻柔的话语怂恿着。不再需要任何思考，摒弃矜持地放纵就好——  
那个声音在阿周那的心里响起，伴随着天之锁被收回的清脆声响，他心中的弦如同那锁链一般断开了。所谓的离弦的利箭绝不可能有收回的可能，而他每一支箭的出手都必将索人性命。  
他死死地握住了在他身上晃动的白皙的腰肢。他觉得自己的手上仿佛染满了血污。  
不肯除去的白色手套像是他唯一的坚持，弓箭手的手指从来都分外敏感，而只有那薄薄布料的触感能够让他保持暂时的清醒，让他意识到怀中的身躯究竟是怎样危险又疏离的存在。  
单纯论臂力，吉尔伽美什是绝不可能胜过他的。被他的蛮力所压制着，那副美妙的身体几乎要被他折断，而聆听对方显得过于凄惨的叫喊，竟然令他生出进一步蹂躏的欲望……  
他翻身将吉尔伽美什压在身下，将对方的双腿掰开分至最大，粗暴地肆意贯穿着。吉尔伽美什在他的钳制中迷乱地扭动身体，享受着他不为人知的另一面，发出令人胆寒的、哭泣一般的笑声。  
“哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈！你这家伙果然也是野兽啊！本王的确没有看错你！来啊，继续啊，这仅此一次的恩赐，可不要让本王感到厌倦啊！”  
那永远都无法据为己有的，令他心生贪恋的、出格的友谊与爱慕，诱使他步入非法边缘的光芒。  
如果，他可以碾碎那种光芒——


End file.
